


Evanesce

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered why Regulus Black became a deatheater? Or why he wanted to back out? Journey with him from his first mission as a deatheater to the very last moments of his life. Filled with love, lies, and a quest for immortality, his new mission could be the key to the mystery we've all been waiting to solve... ...





	Evanesce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
An icy draft blew around his ankles, shifting the silky robes he was wearing. He sat staring at the rough stone floor with his cold grey-blue eyes as if trying to burn a hole through it. He pushed his soft, dark, hair out of his eyes and glanced at the rotting wooden door in front of him. He had been sitting on the stone bench in the dark castle room for almost three hours, waiting. He had finally given into his parents' wishes, though he hadn't really wanted to do it in the first place. He had been scared, scared of the man who now held his life in white, ghostly hands. But at this point in time, he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was wait.

"Regulus Black," came a squeaky voice as the door inched open, allowing a sliver of light to crawl in from the other room.

Regulus looked up to find a squat, dirty man who greatly resembled something of a rat beckoning him from his prison. Regulus got up and followed him into the next room. He shut the door quietly as his face was bathed in fire light. He approached the chair in the corner, where his new master sat. Regulus quickly kneeled down.

"Regulus Black, so nice to see you again."

Regulus bowed as the man slowly turned his chair to face the kneeling servant. Regulus remembered their last meeting as though it was yesterday. That had been the night Sirius, Regulus' older brother, had run away from home. The two brothers had been close up until Hogwarts, where they were sorted into separate houses. Sirius went to Gryffindor, and Regulus went to Slytherin. Then, a change was very prominent in the two boys, making them grow farther and farther apart. Therefore, Regulus never defied his parents like Sirius, hence the reason he was now bowing to the man before him, Voldemort.

Voldemort had a deathly pale face, gleaming red eyes, and two ghastly slits for a nose. He was horribly snake-like, just like Regulus remembered. Most feared him so much, they never dared even say his name. But of course, neither did his followers-the Deatheaters. It was said that the only person who ever uttered 'Voldemort' was the wise old Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore. The Black family hated the old man; Regulus did as well, but he did agree that he was a very powerful wizard, one not to be messed with. Voldemort continued to stare for a few more cold moments before speaking.

"I see you would like to join my forces. It is a very wise choice, seeing as if you didn't choose this, you would be killed...eventually, like your dear blood traitor of a brother will," the snake-man snarled.

"Yes, master."

"Now, if you would like to become one of the feared, you must do two what I like to call initiations. First, you must be emblazoned with the Dark Mark, my sign. This will serve two purposes. One, to remind you where your loyalties should lie, and two, if it glows black, you are to report directly to me. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, the other thing you must do would be of course, to kill and torture." Voldemort's eyes met Regulus' as if searching through his thoughts and memories.

Regulus knew all too well that the Dark Lord was performing Legilmancy on him. Regulus saw memories flash before his eyes, He was three, playing with a new toy broomstick that his aunt had bought for him. Next, he saw himself with the Sorting Hat on his head putting him into Slytherin House. Then he saw Sirius quieting him as his elder brother climbed out the bedroom window.

"STOP!" Regulus screamed, breaking the connection.

Voldemort gave an insane laugh, "You're weak, Black, you're very weak. But I will give you a chance. Only one chance. You see Mr. Black, you're in my power now. You're in my power until the light leaves your eyes. I may choose to kill you off, or you might die at the hands of an Auror. It's life service, a no-win situation if one wants to back out."

Voldemort then started to finger his long, thin wand, while Regulus waited nervously.

Voldemort smirked, "Let's just see how serious you are, Black. Crucio!"

Regulus Black had never felt so much pain in all his life.

_*_*_

With a sharp crack, Regulus apparated just outside Hogsmeade Village. The quaint little shops and cottages lined the High Street. He sighed, remembering all the fun times he had had visiting the village while in school. He could almost smell the freshly made chocolate coming from Honeyduke's, feel the bubbling foam of a nice, hot butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks. But all those years were gone now. Tonight, he was there strictly for business.

Regulus pushed his hair out of his eyes. Lifting his hand up to his face caused his forearm to sear with pain. He gasped and rolled up his sleeve. He saw a skull with a serpent protruding from its mouth. This vile mark was the symbol Voldemort had put upon his arm, given to him as a reminder of where his loyalties should lie. It was a curse, as Regulus soon found out. It was constantly aching, and when it was white hot, he was supposed to Apparate on the spot to where Voldemort was at the time. The Dark tattoo glinted mockingly up at him in the full moonlight. Regulus sighed, soon he would be firing this very shape into the sky. Deatheaters always left it in the stars after they killed, which is what Regulus had come to do in the first place.

He walked down an alleyway and apparated into the living room of his first victim, an Order member. It was a quiet, cozy home. This room, in particular, was full of comfortable looking furniture and a dying fire. Regulus looked around before heading up the stairs. Soon he found himself on a small landing. To his right, he could see a dim sliver of light coming out from under a tall wooden door. Regulus grinned, he had found his prey. He tiptoed up towards the door, listening for any noise. He heard nothing but the scratching of a quill on parchment. 

Good, they're just writing a letter, Regulus thought to himself.  
Quietly as he could, he edged the door open, just a little.  
The door made enough noise to wake the dead making Regulus jump behind the wall, hoping they hadn't heard anything. He peaked around the frame. He let out a sigh of relief, they hadn't even turned around.

Stupid imagination! Regulus berated himself.

Without further ado, he slowly slipped into the room. It was a warm little space. A couch and a few love seats faced a roaring fire to his right. In the opposite corner there was what looked to be a one hundred-year-old cabinet. It looked as though at one point in its life time it had been a deep cherry-brown. Now, however, the wood was chipped and faded. He heard a chair scratch against the floor. He spun around.

A tall, dark headed girl rolled up her sheet of parchment, sealed it with her wand, and tied it to her owl's foot. She opened the window above the desk and let the bird soar into the nights. She watched the moon high in the night sky, the stars sparkling like diamonds.

"Fancy seeing you here, Regulus."

The girl slowly turned around. Along with her long brown hair, she had large chocolate eyes, freckles dancing across her petite button nose. She smiled mischievously, showing brilliant white, perfectly straight teeth. Regulus knew very well who this girl was. Her name was Ebony Lawrence. She was Sirius' girlfriend. Regulus rolled his eyes, he never had liked her much. She had been in Ravenclaw, and a stupid Mudblood.

"Why hello, Ebony, long time no see," Regulus replied sarcastically.

Ebony just smiled, "Same old thing, but the real question is what are you doing here? In my house? In my study?"

"Oh, well--"

"You haven't come to kill me, have you? Obeying Voldemort now are you?" she said mockingly.

"You're barking mad!" he snapped back.

"Oh dear Reggie, I have my sources."

His anger finally got the better of him, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of bright green light sped towards the girl standing opposite him. It hit her square in the chest. She flew into the air, her body hitting the ceiling before falling to the floor. Regulus went over and shot the Dark Mark out the window into the sky. He then kicked the girl over so that she was face up. He looked into her eyes--the last bit of light fading, fading, until it was completely gone.

And then it hit him, "What have I done?"


End file.
